Elevator systems of the specified type are known from the prior art. For example, European Patent No. 2 657 171 B1 by the applicant presents an elevator system having a measuring tape for determining the position of the elevator car, in which an element which is fixedly attached to the wall displaceably guides the measuring tape and includes in a display a reference marker relating to the coding of the measuring tape for calibrating the measuring tape. The definition of specific positions in the elevator, referred to as copying, such as the shaft end, door zone, door level, is defined as is known with flags or cams on the wall of the elevator shaft and detected with corresponding sensors on the elevator car.